¿Qué soy yo para ti? (Yukina & Lisa)
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Roselia organiza una pijamada a petición de Ako y Lisa con el propósito de compartir en actividades fuera de la banda; sin embargo, esta termina siendo una ocasión para que dos de sus integrantes - Yukina & Lisa - logren de una vez por todas arreglar su situación actual. YukiLisa - Yukina x Lisa - Lisa x Yukina BanG Dream!


\- Definitivamente esto es una mala idea… -. Susurró Yukina luego de ver el pijama que Lisa, su mejor amiga, le había dado para la reunión de esta noche.

\- Oh, vamos~, ¿qué tiene de malo el que uses algo lindo de vez en cuando? -. Poniendo una mano en su hombro, intentó motivar a la usualmente seria joven de cabello plateado.

-Lindo, dices… pero… ¿por qué un pijama de lobo? -. Levantó la prenda y la observó con algo de confusión.

\- Porque eres muy similar a ellos~ -. Fue lo único que dijo la mayor, dejando a Yukina aún más dudosa de aceptar elregalo.

\- ¿Similar en qué? -.

\- Mmm… -. En verdad parecía que lo estaba pensando -. Digamos que… cuando tienes un objetivo eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo; muy similar a un lobo contra su presa… -. Le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que la menor suspirara resignada -. No solo eso… tu cabello y ojos son lo que más me recuerda a ellos… -. Sonrió, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Yukina.

Aquel día habían acordado tener una pequeña junta con las integrantes que conformabanRoselia, la banda que desde hace un tiempo había logrado cambiar la vida de Yukina. La chica de segundo año de preparatoria suele ser muy distante y seria la mayoría del tiempo, y eso no excluye a cuando está con Lisa, su amiga de la infancia; la diferencia radica en que Lisa puede sacarla de su burbuja con mayor facilidad. Solo ella conoce a la verdadera Yukina.

Lisa no podría estar más satisfecha con los resultados que aquella banda había incitado en su amiga, sobre todo porque últimamente esta ha logrado relajarse un poco más entre las demás integrantes. Ahora sonríe; quizás no es la sonrisa que la chica de cabello castaño solía ver hace años atrás, pero al menos era lo que más deseaba ver en Yukina.

Roselia cumplía cerca de unos seis meses debutando como banda en diferentes lugares, de hecho, su popularidad ha aumentado considerablemente; sin embargo, cuando surge el nombreAfterglow, Yukina suele ponerse de mal humor o en guardia. Lisa no recuerda la última vez que Yukina se volvió tan competitiva hacia otra persona, sobre todo si aquella persona era nada más ni nada menos que la vocalista de su banda rival. Es por eso, que esta noche serviría para levantar los ánimos e intentar olvidarse un momento de las responsabilidades de la banda… aunque sabía que, al estar Sayo, aquello era difícil de lograr.

\- ¿A qué hora dijiste llegarían las demás? -. Yukina ya estaba algo impaciente revisando la hora en su celular -. No quiero que me vean con esto puesto… -. Dijo tocando su pijama de lobo ya puesto, el cual era de color plateado por tanto combinaba bastante bien con su cabello.

\- Recuerda que esto es una pijamada, así que deberían llegar alrededor de las nueve pm… -. Revisó la hora en su reloj de pared -. Aún falta media hora… -.

\- ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? ¿y tu pijama? -. Yukina se sentía algo avergonzada al ser la única con esa clase de atuendo puesto.

\- B-Bien, iré a ponérmelo… -. La menor no entendía el porqué del sonrojo y nerviosismo de su amiga.

\- Te espero… -. Fue lo único que dijo al ver a Lisa salir de la habitación.

Al estar en la casa de Lisa, específicamente en su habitación, Yukina sabía muy bien dónde estaba cada cosa. Empezó a ordenar algunas cosas que veía fuera de lugar esperando que a Lisa no le importara. Fue en ese entonces que encontró una revista, la cual parecía haber sido usada hace poco ya que tenía una de sus páginas plegadas. Yukina abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante el contenido de tal artículo: ¿cómo aprender a besar?

\- Lisa… ¿qué significará esto? -. Dijo volviendo a poner el objeto en su lugar, no sin antes ojearlo un poco.

El timbre suena, indicando que posiblemente las demás ya habrán llegado. Cuando Yukina estaba a punto de ir, la voz de Lisa resonó desde el otro extremo de la casa.

\- ¡Yo iré, Yukina! -. Gritó-.

Cuando Lisa abrió la puerta, se encontró con tres miradas distintas; dos de ellas – Ako y Rinko – parecían algo aproblemadas con la presencia de Sayo, una chica bastante difícil de tratar la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Pasen, Yukina está en mi habitación… vayan derecho por el pasillo hasta la habitación de al fondo… -. Las demás la saludaron y se dirigieron al lugar.

Ninguna hizo comentario sobre el pijama de Yukina, fuera por respeto o para evitar un momento incómodo; Lisa esperaba que Yukina dijera algo sobre su pijama de gato, pero al parecer, conversar con Sayo sobre la banda era más importante. El hecho de que Sayo se mostrara amable únicamente con Yukina hacía la sangre de Lisa arder; no por celos, sino porque a veces le molestaba aquella actitud. De una forma u otra, la conversación que las chicas más serias del grupo mantenían, logró ser desviada a algo más simple y cotidiano… eso, hasta que a Ako se le ocurrió la brillante idea de intentar un juego en particular que, según ella, era muy popular en estos días.

\- ¡Es muy simple! -. Dijo con entusiasmo -. Solo sacamos un palo cada una, y la que tenga el palo con el n 1 es el rey; el rey tendrá la autoridad de ordenar lo que sea… ¡y debe ser cumplido sí o sí! -.

\- Qué ruidosa… -. Susurró Sayo.

\- Esta clase de juego… ¿qué clase de función cumple? -. Preguntó Yukina.

\- Vamos, no tiene nada de malo intentarlo, ¿no creen? -. Persuadió Lisa.

\- Si tú lo dices… -.

\- Hehe~ -. Lisa amaba lo fácil que Yukina accedía a algo cuando se trataba de ella.

\- ¡Muy bien! -. La voz de Ako volvió a atraer la atención de todas -. ¡¿Quién es el rey?! -. Gritó, y todas sacaron un palo -. ¿quién es? ¡¿Quién es el rey?! -. Preguntó entusiasmada -. Ah… soy yo… -. Dijo, sorprendida.

\- ¿Cuál será tu orden, Ako-chan? -. Preguntó la tímida Rinko.

\- Mmmm… -. Miró a las presentes, las cuales estaban algo nerviosas -. ¡número dos, besa a número tres en la frente! -. Sonrió satisfecha.

\- ¿Eh? -. Sayo exclamó -. Y-Yo soy el tres… -. Miró ansiosa a su alrededor -.

\- Disculpa… -. Yukina se acercó y la besó en la frente, para después alejarse como si nada -. Bien, ¿qué gano con esto? -. Sayo tenía la misma expresión que Yukina, algo sonrojada, pero le restaron importancia al asunto.

\- … Disculpen… -. Lisa decidió salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Lisa? -. Escuchó la preocupada voz de Yukina, pero la ignoró.

Caminó y caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente alejada de su propia habitación; sabía que había un punto ciego en su casa, y ese era el baño. Una vez ahí, siquiera entró, solo apoyó su cuerpo en la puerta, y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? -. Susurró, apretando su puño contra su pecho, el cual le dolía en gran manera -. ¿por qué…? -.

\- ¿Lisa? -. Se asustó al sentir la voz de Yukina de manera tan repentina -. ¿qué pasó? -.

\- … N-Nada… -. Titubeó -. No me pasa nada… -. En ningún momento encaró a Yukina.

\- Lisa… sé que algo te pasa… -. Puso una mano en el hombro de la castaña -. Por favor, mírame… -.

\- No puedo… -. En verdad no podía, no mientras estuviera así.

\- Lisa… -. Pero Yukina no aceptó un no como respuesta; como pudo, logró ponerse delante de Lisa -. L-Lisa… -.

\- Te dije que no… -. Lisa intentaba detener sus lágrimas, pero no podía, no cuando poco a poco se iba dando cuenta del significado tras sus lágrimas.

\- Lisa…. -. Yukina acarició una de las mejillas de su amiga -. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -.

\- No… -. Comenzó a imaginar a Yukina y Sayo juntas; aquella escena del beso en la frente, si bien insignificante, le afectó más de lo que pensaba -. Solo… déjame sola… -.

\- No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas qué te ocurre… -. La insistencia de Yukina acabó con la paciencia de Lisa.

\- Bien… -. Cambió de posición, tomó a la peli gris por sus hombros, y la apegó a la pared -. ¿qué significa Sayo para ti? -. Lisa sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero sus emociones no la dejaban pensar claramente.

\- ¿Sayo? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con…? -.

\- ¡Responde! -. La forma en que Lisa actuaba descolocó a Yukina.

\- Sayo… es una persona cuya compañía se me hace amena… -. Dijo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

\- Ya veo… -. Lisa pudo sentir cómo su corazón se rompía poco a poco; Yukina nunca le ha dicho cómo se sentía estando junto a ella, y el que admitiera algo así respecto a Sayo, y tan rápido, la hirió más de lo que esperaba -. Espero… que ella te entienda y apoye más de lo que alguna vez yo intenté hacerlo… -. La soltó, y se alejó nuevamente.

Aquellas palabras dejaron petrificada a Yukina; no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ir tras Lisa o quedarse ahí parada; no hubo reacción alguna, al menos hasta que escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

\- ¿Vas a ir tras ella o no? -. La inconfundible voz de Sayo salió a flote.

\- Sayo… -. La joven de cabello turquesa vio por primera vez tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Yukina.

\- Hasta yo entiendo que está malinterpretando las cosas… ¿qué hay de ti? -. Para Yukina también era la primera vez que Sayo le mostraba una mirada suave -.

\- Yo… -. Yukina suspiró resignada -. Siempre la estoy rechazando… y lo que más detesto de mí, es que ella antes de preguntarme algo, tiene asumido que mi respuesta será negativa… -. Puso su mano derecha sobre su frente -. No puedo hacer mucho ya que es parte de mi naturaleza… pero… nunca fue mi intención lastimarla… ella… significa mucho para mí… -.

\- ¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho? -. Sayo, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, movió su cabeza a modo de desaprobación cuando Yukina dio una respuesta negativa a su pregunta -. Nunca me esperé de ti ese tipo de comportamiento, Minato-san… -.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -. La joven frunció el ceño.

\- A que siempre te mostraste como alguien que cumple sus objetivos, y que dejarías todo con tal de cumplirlos… -. Yukina la escuchaba atentamente -. Incluso llegué a pensar que Imai-san sería una de las personas que dejarías atrás… pero nunca pensé que la dejarías unirse a la banda… -. Yukina desvió la mirada; era cierto, Sayo tenía razón.

\- Ella es una de las personas que nunca abandonaría… sin importar qué… -. Aferró sus manos a sus brazos -. Lisa… ella es especial… -. Miró con determinación a Sayo -. Y nada ni nadie la reemplazaría… -.

\- ¿Siquiera la oportunidad de ir al festival? -. Yukina tembló ante aquella palabra.

\- Yo… -. Desde lo ocurrido con su padre, Yukina ha tenido como meta el ser una de las mejores bandas para poder entrar a aquel festival, y probarle al mundo que su música es la mejor -. Quizás hace un tiempo atrás te hubiera contestado ciegamente… -. Sonrió, algo que Sayo muy pocas veces, o casi nunca, lograba ver -. Pero ahora… puedo decirte que, el apreciar o querer a alguien, no es sinónimo de debilidad o distracción… mucho menos si ese alguien está dispuesto a estar a tu lado mientras cumples tus sueños… -. Dijo con orgullo, en verdad Lisa significa eso y mucho más para ella, aunque le costaba admitirlo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué dudaste en si seguirla o no? -.

\- Escuchaste lo que conversamos, ¿no? -. Sayo asintió -. No sé cómo interpretarlo… -.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Y déjale en claro que entre tú y yo no hay nada de índole romántico… -. Yukina levantó una ceja, entre confundida y sorprendida -. Creo que eso es lo que ella piensa… -.

\- Ya veo… -. Suspiró -. Gracias Sayo, fuiste de ayuda… -.

\- Me alegra haberlo sido, Minato-san… -.

\- Con permiso… -.

Yukina comenzó a recorrer la casa solo en caso de que Lisa aún estuviera ahí, pero conociéndola, Lisa seguramente estaría en el patio intentando relajarse; siempre ha sido así luego de haber pasado un mal rato. Cuando salió de la casa, vio a una Lisa cubierta por una manta, sentada en el suelo. Yukina se acercó lentamente, y susurró con una voz suave.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? -.

\- Por supuesto… -. Se alivió al notar la usual voz de Lisa.

\- Lisa… yo… quería decirte que…-.

\- No digas nada… -. Suspiró la mayor -. ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo de lo que vas a decir, tengo miedo de lo que siento, de lo que pienso, y de lo que podría o no ser realidad… -. Las manos de la castaña temblaban, por lo que Yukina instintivamente las cubrió con las suyas, tensando un poco a Lisa -. Tengo miedo de que la amistad que tenemos… se termine… -. Cuando cruzaron sus miradas, Yukina sintió toda duda esfumarse de su cuerpo, lentamente se acercó y acarició el rostro de Lisa; fue ahí en que se dio cuenta del pijama que la chica que tanto quiere usaba.

\- Este pijama… ¿por qué lo elegiste? -. Dijo mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de Lisa.

\- P-Por… porque a ti te gustan los gatos… -. Desvió la mirada, sintiendo cómo su rostro se enrojecía más y más.

\- Me conoces tan bien… -. Sonrió -. Eres la única que me conoce de esta forma… -. Pegó sus frentes, sorprendiendo a Lisa -. Por la misma razón… deberías saber que Sayo no es mi tipo… -. El nombre de Sayo rompió el momento, y Yukina lo notó, pero no dejó que aquello arruinara aún más las cosas -. Escúchame, Lisa… -.

\- … -. Lisa ya se resignó a la situación, no le quedaba de otra.

\- Te lo repito, ella no es de mi gusto… -. Suspira, y con todo el valor que posee dijo lo siguiente -. Tú… sí lo eres… -. Lisa no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Q-Qué dijiste? -. Esta vez la castaña fue quien tomó más acción, acercando el rostro de Yukina aún más -. Repítelo… -.

\- Te lo diré de otra forma… -. Suspiró-. Yo… -. Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando tuvo los labios de Lisa a escasos milímetros -. Lisa… -. Y finalmente pasó.

\- … -. Lisa se dejó llevar de inmediato apenas sintió el contacto.

Los brazos de Yukina se posaron alrededor de la cintura de Lisa, atrayéndola más hacia ella; por su parte, Lisa entrelazó sus dedos entre los grises y tersos cabellos de Yukina, empujando hacia ella la cabeza de la peli gris.

-Y-Yukina… -. El sonrojado rostro y la dulce mirada de Lisa provocaron algo inimaginable en la menor.

\- Lisa… -. La abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo toda clase de emociones nunca vividas mientras se derretía en aquel calor corporal -. Te quiero… -. Dijo finalmente, haciendo que lágrimas de felicidad cayeran por las mejillas de la mayor.

\- Yukina… -. No sabía cuántas veces habían sido, solo lo hinchados que estaban sus labios podía indicar que se habían besado incontables veces, pero no se arrepentían, ni harían las cosas de otra manera.

\- Perdóname por siempre estarte rechazando… -. Aprovechó de compartir sus inseguridades.

\- Yukina… -. Lisa la abrazó una vez más, poniendo su rostro en su pecho -. ¿oyes los latidos de mi corazón? -. Yukina asintió -. Es lo único que debe importarte en este momento… -.

\- Lisa… -. Fue ahí cuando Lisa sintió que su mundo se completaba -. Gracias por todo… -. La hermosa sonrisa que Yukina le dio, la sonrisa que todo este tiempo ha estado esperando, la sonrisa que siempre le daba a su padre cuando era pequeña, ahora se la daba a ella… pero su significado era completamente distinto.

\- Te quiero mucho… Yukina… -.

Lo que Lisa no sabía, era el que después tendría que agradecerle a la misma Sayo por evitar que Ako interrumpiera el momento; seguramente Yukina tendrá una noche divertida viendo las reacciones de su querida Lisa.

~Fin~

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Es el primero que escribo de este fandom :)**_


End file.
